The Broken and Shattered
by notsomuch2say
Summary: Bella is a troubled teen suffering living in a family affected by the economic depression. Though her life is as miserable as a hell-tale gets, she meets an ER doc named Carlisle who offers her help. Darker theme. OOC;AH;AU


**New story in the works. Review if you want me to continue (:**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Bella is a troubled teen suffering living in a family affected by the economic depression. Her mother is an alcoholic who brings home random men and her brother is always out on the streets. Charlie died years ago and now, they are on the brink of foreclosure and her brother is about to be sentenced to prison. In a twist of fate, she meets Doctor Carlisle Cullen whose family might just be able to find those broken and shattered pieces to place them together again.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Downward Spiral**

There really was no reason for me to be here at library.

All I wanted was some quiet- a break from the craziness occurring at home: my mom bringing home different men every night, Kent deciding to ruin his life and drop out of school, and just the chaos that came within a family suppressed by an economic turndown.

I pulled out the worn copy of Pride and Prejudice from my four year old backpack. Life really wasn't unfair- it was just cruel.

A few months ago, my mother had been laid off from her job in the midst of the recession. Since then, she couldn't find a job and just took home whatever drunk men she could find to let her frustrations out. Kent, meanwhile, took on befriending people whom I didn't really call "good" and had been arrested twice in the past month.

I was the only normal one the family.

I plopped down on one of the sofas and read on…

_The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense._

Amen…amen…

I couldn't do anything could I? I was limited on my actions and had no choice but to live with my misfortunes. Perhaps I could just keep hoping that one day, one day, something good would happen in my life.

The library was a pretty lonely today except for a group of kids, like me, who were prancing around with books in their arms and the largest smiles possible. _If only I could be like that_, I sighed. They were in their teens and laughing even inside of here. Most of them walked in three's or pairs but they seemed all so connected. I guessed they were doing some kind of project or a study group.

Don't blame me for feeling envious…its just that…life for me… not good at all.

A tall boy with shaggy brown hair and a pair of tinted glasses followed one of the girls in between shelves. I could see him pull her close to him and give her a peck on the cheek. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

I snapped out of it. What was I doing observing all of these people?

To suppress myself from the confines of the hell-tale life, I walked outside of the library and wandered around the nearby outdoor mall. Half the crap was something I couldn't even afford but I just stuck around the benches to wallow in my misery.

Once again, I saw the same kids from the library. But this time, their group became even larger. I walked away, afraid to become more jealous of what these kids had; new cellphones, nice clothes, perfect hair, and friends. What would make it worse would be if they were smart…that would just make them perfect.

I walked back home, which was four blocks away.

"I'm home," I said miserably as I opened the door. No fuck, no one was home.

I wandered around in the kitchen to find something to eat. Nothing good, just some of yesterday's mashed potatoes and some chicken placed in the fridge.

My room at the end of the hallway was a small sanctuary, filled with hundreds of books which Charlie had bought for me before he died. There was barely any space for my white iPod, my desk, and my bed.

I heard the front door open and walked out to see who it was.

"Oh hi, Kent," I said lamely.

He lifted his chin, "Hey, bitch. What's in the fridge?"

"Nothing."

"Fuck it, I knew I shoulda jacked that credit card!" He kicked the door.

I rolled my eyes, "When are you going to learn that stealing is _wrong?_"

"Fuck off, Bells," he spat in my face, "I know what I'm doing- doing what's best for this family. We need food in this joint and I'm going to go get us some."

I squinted my eyes, "By stealing? You're a sick motherfucker, you know that? Just because we're affected by this recession doesn't mean that we have to drag everyone else into it!"

"I do what I want to do, lil sis. I'm going to make things fair. We suffer, they suffer. We go hungry, they go hungry. I don't care anymore if it's wrong or if I get arrested or whatever shit. I just need to get some goddamned food," I could smell the weed in his breath.

I dropped my shoulders, "What can I do? You're drunk, on weed and fucked up. I'll just wait here to see your dead body when you get shot."

I flipped him off and walked off to my room. Might not have been the best thing to do, but I had to fight him back for I knew I'd never see the happy-go-lucky brother I once had.

* * *

The mail arrived not long after that but all I saw were notices on late mortgage payments and threats of foreclosure. Nothing on my acceptance letters from the private high schools. I knew we couldn't afford it but I still hoped for a sort of scholarship.

Crap.

I reviewed my homework for the third time that Saturday and waited for the time to pass. Nothing was exciting in my life. I was a loner and a heck natural at it. I'd have a few friends but no one permanent. Maybe it was because I never really opened up ever since Charlie died.

I heard the door open again and this time, Kent came back with two of his friends. Great, the harassing bastards were the ones he brought, I could tell from the voices.

"Kent, where's your little sis?" I heard a voice through the home.

I heard Kent say, "I dunno, man. Why"

"Because man, she's one fucking hottie. I seen her in shorts and damn! I wanna fuck her all night long," another one said.

I shivered. Not again.

"Hell man. You took her virginity," Kent whined, "That was fucking sick."

"I didn't mind. She did though, what a pussy. Such a fuck that you didn't teach her the _ways_, dude. She'd a been a good whore," the first voice said.

With that, I couldn't stand the conversation any longer and I exited outside through my window. Sure, the bastard Kent called his friend drugged me _then _raped me. All I wanted was to kick his ass then have him gone. Too bad Kent wouldn't let them go.

I walked back to the library and just sat there with no care for what would happen next except to keep away from Kent and his "friends".

While I was walking down the steps, I felt my legs cross over one another and before I knew it, I was falling towards the ground.

"Shit," I mumbled as I pulled myself from the ground. My ankles stung a bit since I had bent it. I probably sprained it. Great, walk to the hospital here we go.

I limped back outside. This had happened tons of times before and the hospital wasn't that far- it was actually less than two blocks away.

Making my way into the emergency room, I passed by familiar faces.

"Hi Miss Swan, up for another cast?" Kalene, a nurse, smiled.

I laughed- these people were more family to me than my own- and smiled at her, "Uh, no… I just…I think I sprained it at the library."

She smiled again, "Not much is going on today. Maybe we can just have you come in and get checked up. I know it's different during these times and some of us are going through rough times."

"Thanks," I knew what she was talking about. After all, I had entrusted her with all my secrets. She was like a second mother.

She came back five minutes later with a clipboard saying, "Our new doctor will be treating you. Maybe all you need is a brace or a wrap."

I nodded and followed her into one of the rooms.

The door sign read, _Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

She had me sit on the crinkly paper and motioned for me to wait. I nodded and patiently waited.

"Well," I heard a sweet voice as the door opened, "Miss Swan, my name is Carlisle."

My jaw nearly dropped when he opened the door. His blond hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion…were…wow. He became a doctor? Why the hell didn't he just become a supermodel?

I gulped, "Eh, hi, I'm Bella." He reached out to shake his hand and I took it in mine.

"So, Bella, what's the problem today?" He grinned, showing perfectly shaped teeth.

I was barely able to speak, "I think I sprained my ankle."

He nodded, "Well, lets have a look at that and I'll see what we can do."

I removed my shoe and socks to find my ankle all purple on one side. Maybe that trip was pretty bad after all.

"Ouch, that looks like a bad fall. You've got…let's see…a mild second-degree sprained ankle rotated inwards. And I'm pretty sure some ice, some pain-meds, and a wrap will make it better," he smiled and left the room.

Holy crap, I just got fucking checked by a hot doctor.

He came back in with some familiar looking items in his hand. I let him do the work quietly and when he was finished, I touched the brown bandage which reduced in pain.

I noticed he was still staring at my ankle with a puzzled look. Feeling kind of embarrassed, I almost asked him what he was staring at.

"Bella…" he pointed at my wrist. He'd been looking at my wrist after all.

I looked down at my left arm to see both the faint and clear scars from my actions.

My arm was pulled away by my mind immediately and I hid it from his sight.

"Bella, where did you get those cuts?" he asked in a soft voice.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"No, tell me, where did you get them?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you," I stooped my head down and refused to look at him.

"Why?"

I mumbled, "Because I cut them myself."

He clearly heard me because his eyes went all wide and he began to shake his head.

"Listen, I don't know you that well but I can tell you, this isn't healthy, Bella. I won't say anything for now for I can see how upset you are but if you have any questions, feel free to call me- I've received a degree in child psychology."

_Did hot doctor just call me crazy? _

_Yes, Bella, yes he did. _

Not that I blamed him though. I was bone-skinny, barely ate (nothing was ever there to eat), crying half the time, a loner, and cut myself. I was definitely emo.

He handed me a small card along with the pain meds.

"Thank you," I whispered as he exited the room.

The world wasn't mean, it was just some people caused it to be. Others tried to make it better, like Carlisle. I knew his offer to help had meaning but I really didn't think I was ready to talk yet. My life was a downward spiral to the point of no return. I could find hope one day…maybe…all I needed to do was wait.

**WHOOOWHOOO (: Review please. Tell me if you like it.**

**I know its darker than my other stories but I'm liking the idea of it. & Yes, she'll be meeting Edward if a continue**


End file.
